


Stiles Is Beaten

by devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode 2x12 of Teen Wolf Stiles disappears and reappears all beaten up. This is a drabble of that scene but rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Is Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif set: http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/34565988885

Today’s lacrosse game was an important one. Derek usually didn't go to these kinds of things but Stiles had asked him to go since it was going to be the first game where he was going to participate. Derek stood in the shadows, where no one could see him. Scott was way to concentrate in the game and Jackson to even notice that Derek was there. The first half Stiles suck it but the other…in the other, Stiles was the star and he was shining more than anyone else. Derek smiled. He liked the boy but he didn't approach in that kind of way because of his age. Suddenly all the lights were turn off. Everyone was tense and worried; most of the people were kind of sweaty because of the lack of air and the whole game emotion so it was hard for Derek to locate bye smell Jackson or Scott but, more importantly, Stiles. Derek tried desperate to find Stiles but nothing. Then the lights were back on. Jackson was down, hurt, and Stiles…he disappeared.

During the next few hours everyone was searching for Stiles, especially Derek. At the end Derek was at Stiles’ house searching for a clue of who might have kidnapped him when he heard footsteps. He knew it wasn't stiles father because the Sheriff’s footsteps where heavier than Stiles’ ones and that smell was Stiles’ scent. Derek turned to the door and saw Stiles coming in. The boy was surprise to see the man in his room. Derek then noticed that Stiles face had some bruises on his face. Derek walked to Stiles and placed a hand between his face and neck to make it easier for him to turn the boy’s face and look at the wounds better.

“Tell me who did it.” Derek said with a serious and very angry expression on his face. It was the first time that Stiles had seen him like this. Derek usually doesn't care about him but this…this was kind of cute. “Derek, it’s nothing, okay? Just forget it.” Derek looked even angrier now. “Tell me who did this to you?!” he asked rising his voice. “It’s nothing. It was just a couple of kids from the other team, don’t worry.” Derek wanted to growl and go and beat the crap out of those kids but he didn't because he knew what the consequences could be. Derek sighed and looked to the other side before letting Stiles go. “I’m okay, Derek. I just…I want to be alone, okay?” Derek looked at Stiles and nodded. “Anything you need, just call” he said before leaving.


End file.
